


Nanny x Lord

by LuaBorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaBorn/pseuds/LuaBorn
Summary: Halloween Big Bang Submission 2020
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: distractions 💬 halloween big bang 2020





	Nanny x Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LuaBorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaBorn/pseuds/LuaBorn) in the [Distractions_Halloween_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Distractions_Halloween_2020) collection. 



A Nanny (Harry Potter) and his employer (Tom Riddle Sr.) worries about the heir and son of said employer ( Tom Riddle Jr.) is becoming more twisted and obsessed with his caretaker as time passes by. Harry Potter worries that he won’t be able to protect himself from Tom Riddle Jr. any longer. So both Harry and Tom Riddle Sr. concocts a plan to tame the ever dangerous Tom Riddle Jr.


End file.
